


May The Fourth be with You

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: The Adventures of the Shiratorizawa gang [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, May The Fourth Be With You, happy birthday Shirabu!, star wars birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: This is what happens when your birthday is the same day as Star Wars day and you happen to be living with the craziest volleyball team in existence.Happy late birthday to Shirabu!!!
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: The Adventures of the Shiratorizawa gang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734379
Kudos: 81





	May The Fourth be with You

**Author's Note:**

> Just had this mad idea for Shirabu's birthday and going to wish him happy belated birthday! I totally forgot it was his birthday and I suddenly got this mad idea of how a fan of Star wars would try and celebrate his birthday Star Wars style (its just me going mad about Star wars since I am a fan who never got the chance to have this kind of birthday but oh well).
> 
> And also need to indulge myself in SemiShira fluff and shit.
> 
> Enjoy!

Shirabu thought that he would be able to pass his birthday without anything weird happening to him.

Oh he was so wrong, especially when he is teammates with the rowdious and craziest boys in the entirety of Shiratorizawa.

It all started when they were seated at the dining tables during dinner. Shirabu was merely minding his own business, munching on the vegetables in his mouth when Semi piped, “Hey Shirabu! When is your birthday?”

“Why do you want to know, Semi-senpai?”

“Come on, don’t be rude to your senpai!” Tendou quipped as Shirabu sighed, “4th of May.”

“Hey, why did you answer him instead of me?!” Semi whined as Shirabu stuck a tongue out at him, Semi’s face turning red as Tendou snickered, “Oya oya? Is that so?”

The next thing he knew, he was curled up in bed, sound asleep when he thought he was going mad when he heard a strange tapping sound coming from the door. He thought it might be Yamagata and his mad antics of sneaking away into girl dorms in the dead of night or going off to pee, his hand reaching out to flick on the light when he heard a small voice whisper, “Turn on the light, you will not.”

“Huh?” he growled when he saw the door creaking open, the soft music creeping out of the corridor as a light shone from the crack. A single stick appeared from the outside, tapping on the door as a single stuff thing (he was guessing it was a stuffed toy) poked its head through the door, its large ears sticking out from the sides of its head as black eyes grinned at him.

“Come with me, you will, young one.”

Shirabu thought he might be going mad that a) a doll was speaking and b) said doll was actually convincing him to listen to what he has to say.

“Look, I want to go back to sleep so if you will excuse me,” Shirabu growled as the creature cackled, “Sleep, you won’t. Time to have fun, you will.”

“Its 2 ass a clock in the morning!”

“Unconvinced, you are. Some help, you need. Some help from friends, I need,” the doll said as the bed above him shifted, creaking as Shirabu let out a yell before having a sack thrown over his head.

“What in the living…” he yelled as he felt his roommate (it had to be Yamagata. He made sure it was him sleeping the entire time!) hoist him over his back and wrangled him out of his bed, the setter kicking and protesting as the libero tried not to get kicked in the ribs.

“For goodness sakes, Shirabu. Listen to Master Yoda for once!”

“Who the hell is that?!” Shirabu yelled, not caring if he woke up the entire dorm at this rate as Master Yoda said, “To the dining room, we must go. Hurry, we must. Gone, time will be.”

“Can’t you just speak normal Japanese?!!” Shirabu howled as Yamagata threw the door open, hoisting the boy over his shoulders as they quickly made their way to the dining hall at the end of it. Shirabu did his best to try and kick his way out of Yamagata’s grip without hurting him too much (although he was ready to land him a punch for waking him up at this ungodly hour!), squirming as he heard someone cackling from nearby.

“Company, we have,” the person snorted as Shirabu scowled, “If that’s you, Tendou-san I will…”

“You need to lighten up, Shhirabu,” Yamagata groaned as he finally deposited him in what appeared to be a chair and he even wound rope around him in case the setter decided to let out a kick or punch someone in the face. There were hushed whispers around him followed by a panicked, “Shirabu-senpai is going to kill us!” from a scared Goshiki when the sack was finally lifted from his face and Shirabu squinted his eyes at the bright light.

“Alright, what in the world is…” he started when he heard a round of poppers going off in his face, raining confetti and ribbons around him as everyone shouted, “Happy birthday, Shirabu!”

Shirabu gaped at the sight before him. The entire dining hall had been turned into a mad Star Wars convention fest. Yoda and Stormtrooper helium balloons floated on the ceiling, a few Chewbacca’s mingling among them along with a huge banner “Happy Birthday Shirabu and May the Fourth be with you!” hung along the side of the windows. Several tables had been bunched together in front of where he sat, holding up platters of Star Wars-themed food from Yoda cupcakes, Jabba the Hutt candy to lightsabre chopsticks and straws. In the middle of the table was a Jabba the Hutt cake, the long slimy slug taking up nearly half of the table as Tendou grinned, “A slimy bastard just like you haha!”

“I’m gonna…” Shirabu growled as Ushijima, the ever so stoic club captain of the volleyball team said, “Kenjirou, now isn’t the time to get angry. We prepared a surprise for you after all.”

“A surprise for…” Shirabu gaped as Tendou laughed, “Oh come on! Don’t tell me you forgot your own birthday?”

The realisation dawned to him as Shirabu finally mentally smacked himself in the head. He had been so busy with starting school and dealing with the new members of the club that he hadn’t had much time to even think about his birthday. He never liked celebrating it anyways; such a headache to think of who to invite for dinners and what he was going to do with the presents he didn’t like.

Hell, he hadn’t even watched Star Wars before so most of the decorations didn’t even ring any bells to him!

“I… I…”

“Too speechless?” Tendou winked as Shirabu noticed one missing person from the group when Master Yoda popped up in front of him, nearly making Shirabu yell as the person spoke, “Happy, are you?”

The others began to laugh as Semi moved to stand in front of Shirabu, a shit-eating grin on his face as the younger setter scowled, “I never know you are that good in imitating voices.”

“Oh, this was all his idea actually! When he found out your birthday is on Star Wars Day, he went all out in making sure we gave you the best Star Wars birthday ever! Although the cake was my idea; I didn’t even know that someone would actually make a damn Jabba the Hutt cake!” Tendou wheezed as Semi went a bit red in the face.

“Sorry for having to tie you up and all but we had to make sure you don’t destroy everything in fury. You know how your temper is like,” Semi grinned sheepishly as Shirabu finally stopped squirming. He couldn’t believe his senpai, the senpai whose spot he stole from on the court and must have hated him to the depths of hell threw such a crazy party just for him.

“Why? Why did you do this when I stole your place on the court?” Shirabu whispered when Ushijima said, “He said that he wanted to at least make the person he likes to smile.”

Semi went so red he could have blown up as the rest of the team went mad with laughter, Tendou shaking Ushijima about not having any tack at the whole situation as Semi crashed his lips into Shirabu’s, the team gawking at them as Shirabu didn’t resist. Tendou gave a catcall as Shirabu kissed Semi hard, the senior player not resisting as they finally parted, cheeks flushed as Shirabu whispered, “Thanks… for this, Semi-san.”

Semi’s flustered face cracks into a smile as he wrapped his arms around his junior, pecking another kiss on his forehead as he whispered in his ear, “Best birthday present ever right?”

Shirabu turned even redder when Tendou finally cut the awkward moment, clapping his hands as he said, “Ok people, come on and eat! We have a lot of food to eat!”

A chorus of cheers went up as the boys dug into the food, most of them digging in even though it was such a bad time to eat. Semi and Tendou finally freed Shirabu from his bounds and let him eat, although Shirabu was just admiring how people could make these kinds of themed food for any occasion. Somewhere along the way, Yamagata and Goshiki managed to get into a lightsaber duel, Semi and Tendou whooping and cheering as Reon facepalmed himself when Goshiki nearly got stabbed in the eye. Ushijima just watched in amusement as Tendou tried to feed him an Ewok gummy, the giant ace stating he wouldn't want to eat anything that looks so 'cute'. He did, however, eat an R2D2 cookie (baked by Tendou himself apparently.)

As much as he hated to admit, the Jabba the Hutt cake was actually pretty good.

Despite having had his first kiss with his senpai and being woken up at an ungodly hour, Shirabu had to say that this was the best birthday present he ever got.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this random story!
> 
> May the Fourth be with you and may the force be with you. Always.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr or Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime.


End file.
